The Chief's Son
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Kisah Park Jimin yang menyukai anak kepala kepolisian Seoul. "Don't mess with me, I have a gun in my bag." – Yoongi. Akankah Jimin berhasil mendapatkan hati Yoongi dan juga mendapat restu dari ayahnya?" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.7 : Gun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Chief's Son**

 **A story by SKYLINE** **98**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Don't mess with me, I have a gun in my bag" – Yoongi_

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah sehingga membuat seorang pemuda tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Park Jimin namanya ketua kelas _12A Bighit Senior High School._

"Pagi Jim, ceria banget nih," sapa Taehyung teman sekelasnya.

"Pagi juga Tae, iya nih lagi seneng."

"Seneng kenapa?"

"Sudah kuputuskan!" Jawab Jimin semangat dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Hah? Putuskan apa? Kau ikut acara katakan putus?" Tanya Taehyung heran.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padaYoongi!" Jawab Jimin mantap.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Kalau kalian mau tau Yoongi itu teman sekelas Jimin. Wajahnya manis tapi galak dan juga _tsundere_. Jimin sudah menyukainya sejak kelas sepuluh tapi dia terlalu malu untuk menyatakan perasaannya namun kali ini Jimin akan bertekad serius. Sebelum Jimin lulus dia ingin Yoongi tau perasaannya. Sebenarnya dari dulu Jimin sudah berusaha mendekati Yoongi tapi sulit _men!_ Selain saingannya banyak, Yoongi itu dikenal galak seperti macan betina. Tapi apa kalian mau tau apa saja usaha Jimin untuk mendekati Yoongi? Mari kita lihat.

 **Pertama**. Mengajak Yoongi makan siang di kantin.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, lalu ia duduk di kursi kosong di samping Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_. Ke kantin yuk?"

"Ngga laper!"

"Aku traktir deh!"

"Engga usah!"

"Ayolah Yoon, kamu pasti belum makan, dari tadi kelihatannya lemes gitu." Ucap Jimin lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Ngga usah pegang-pegang, pergi sana! Aku ngga laper, jangan maksa. Aku punya pistol di tasku."

"Jangan bercanda Yoongi." Ucap Jimin sambil tertawa.

Tapi tak disangkaYoongi benar-benar mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam tasnya. "PERGI ATAU GUE TEMBAK PALA LO SAMPE BOLONG!" Ancam Yoongi sambil mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Jimin.

"Iya-iya aku pergi!" Sepertinya Jimin lupa kalau Yoongi adalah anak kepala kepolisian Seoul. Tapi tak Jimin sangka jika Yoongi benar-benar membawa pistol ke sekolah.

Gila _men_ baru ngajak ke kantin aja udah ditodong pistol, gimana kalo ngajak nikah?

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **Kedua** . Mengerjakan tugas sambil modus.

Beruntung sekali Jimin satu kelompok belajar dengan Yoongi. Jimin harus berterimakasih kepada Seokjin _ssaem_. Kali ini Jimin dan Yoongi sedang belajar kimia di perpus.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , kau kan pintar kimia. Bisa ajari aku?"

"Ogah ah males,"

"Pinter tuh dibagi, jangan disimpen sendiri!"

"Ck, iya mana yang nggak paham?"

"Belerang tuh kalo di sistem periodik unsur namanya apa yah?"

"Nasa ngga tau? Bego banget." Njir tajem banget menohok hati tapi Jimin harus kuat!

"Belerang itu _Cu_ atau _Cuprum_ , nomor atomnya 29 nomor massanya 64."

"Oh… Kalau _telurium_?"

" _Te_ , gampang itu mah!"

"Nah sekarang Jimin mau tanya ke Yoongi," ucap Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi.

"T-tanya aa- apa?" Jawab Yoongi gugup. Gila posisi mereka deket banget jaraknya cuma 1.73cm Jimin tersenyum mendengar nada gugup Yoongi

"Apa kamu terbuat dari Belerang dan _Telurium_?"

"Hah?"

"Karena kamu itu CuTe!" Lalu Jimin mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi membuat sang pemilik bibir berteriak

"YAK! AKAN KUTEMBAK KEPALAMU SAMPAI BERLUBANG! PARK JIMIN!"

Setelah kejadian itu Jimin semakin gencar mengikuti Yoongi kemana-mana. Dari kelas ke perpus sampai ke toilet. Jimin kan sudah bertekad sebelum lulus harus sudah menyatakan perasaanya. Sementara Yoongi dia jadi lebih sering mengumpat karena diekori Jimin kemana-mana. Tapi sebenarnya Yoongi suka semua perhatian yang Jimin berikan padanya. Dari mulai menunggunya di gerbang sekolah saat pagi hari, mengantri makanan di kantin untuk Yoongi, meletakkan sekotak susu vanilla di loker Yoongi dengan _sticky note_ kecil bertuliskan 'untuk Yoonginya Jimin'. Yoongi suka semua itu tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ck, _tsundere_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **Ketiga**. Berkunjung ke rumah Yoongi (sekalian kenalan dengan calon mertua).

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel rumah Yoongi berbunyi nyaring

 _Cklek!_ Yoongi membuka pintu rumahnya. "Jimin? Ngapain kesini?"

"Mau kenalan sama camer, sama mau seriusin kamu."

Tak disangka semburat merah muncul di pipi Yoongi. Jadi Jimin serius padanya? Tapi karena gengsi yang tinggiYoongi menjawabnya dengan galak. "Ya udah, masuk sana tapi jangan nyesel kalo pulang dari sini kepalamu berlubang." Yoongi kan bisa saja mengusir Jimin tapi kenapa malah menyuruhnya masuk? Apa Yoongi sudah jatuh pada Park Jimin?

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Jimin mendangi wajah Yoongi lama sekali membuat yang dipandang risih sendiri. "Lihatnya biasa aja kali Jim, risih tau!"

"Gimana mau biasa aja. Kau terlalu manis Yoon, apalagi pake kaos kumamon itu jadi tambah manis." Desiran halus tiba-tiba muncul di dada Yoongi. Oh sial apa aku benar-benar jatuh padanya? Ucap Yoongi dalam hati.

"Ih gausah gombal, aku mau bikin minum dulu."

"Ngga nanya aku mau minum apa?"

"Ngga."

Saat Yoongi sedang di dapur tiba-tiba ayah Yoongi menghampiri Jimin. "Kamu naksir Yoongi?"

"Iya om, keliatan banget ya?"

"Banget, dari cara kamu natap Yoongi udah jelas kalau kamu tertarik sama dia."

"Hehe" Jimin hanya cengengesan.

"Omong-omong kamu ganteng sih…" Jimin bahagia mendengarnya. "…tapi pendek." Anju ada tapinya, tapi gapapa dibilang ganteng sama camer uhuy!

"Tapi jangan macem-macem sama Yoongi. Kalau kamu berani pegang-pegang saya tonjok, kalau peluk-peluk saya potong tangan kamu, kalau cium-cium saya lubangi kepala kamu!" Anjir buset sadis amat, menciut nyali Jimin.

"I-iya om saya ngga macem-macem kok." jawab Jimin terbata.

" _Btw_ , pistol di tas Yoongi itu cuma mainan," lalu ayah Yoongi pergi dari ruang tamu.

Yoongi datang dari dapur membawa nampan berisi kopi dan biskuit. "Nih Jim minumnya, habisin ya," ucap Yoongi dengan senyuman lembut. Duh Jimin jadi _deg-degan._

Jimin meminum kopinya perlahan namun tiba-tiba… "BUSFTTT PAHIT" Jimin menyemburkan kopinya hingga mengenai wajah Yoongi.

"Eh eh maaf Yoon, wajahmu jadi kotor. Kamu sih ngerjain aku,"

"Siapa yang ngerjain, kamu bilang kan aku manis jadi kopinya ngga aku kasih gula. Liatin aku aja pas minum hahaha haha."

Jimin mematung melihat tawa Yoongi. Indah.

Kalau begini Jimin rela menghabiskan kopi pahit ini. Asalkan Yoonginya senang

"Ayo dong Jim abisin kopinya, katanya sayang sama aku, abisin dong!"Yoongi bisa menggoda juga ternyata. Ugh Jimin jadi tambah gemas.

Setelah Jimin menghabiskan kopinya ia mengambil _tissue_ di meja dan mulai membersihkan wajah Yoongi.

"Ji-Jimin nga-paain?" posisi wajah mereka terlalu dekat Yoongi jadi gugup.

"Membersihkan wajamu yang kusembur kopi, apalagi?"

Dengan telaten Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi, dahinya, hidungnya dan juga bibirnya. Bibir Yoongi baru disentuh saja sudah lembut begini bagaimana kalau dicium. Itu monolog Jimin dalam hati. Jimin terus mengusap bibir Yoongi sambil tersenyum sampai tiba-tiba…

BUAAAGHHH

Sebuah pukulan melayang mengenai wajah tampan Jimin.

"SUDAH SAYA BILANG KAN KALAU BERANI PEGANG-PEGANG SAYA TONJOK KAMU!"

"Arrggh- iya om iya ampun!" gila pukulan papanya Yoongi sakit banget _men_. Mana nonjoknya dibibir. Ngilu tau ngga,

"Mending sekarang kamu pulang! Dasar bocah mesum." kemudian Jimin diseret dengan tidak manusiawi oleh ayah Yoongi. Sesampainya di pintu depan Jimin didorong paksa untuk keluar. Polisi memang tenaganya mantap sekali Jimin sampai tidak bisa berkutik. "Pulang sana, nembak Yoongi aja ngga berani. Tapi berani pegang-pegang." waduh nampaknya papa Yoongi sedang menyindir Jimin. Tapi darimana dia tau kalau Jimin mau nembak Yoongi? Bukannya Yoongi yang suka pengen nembak Jimin? Menembak secara harfiah, iya pake pistol. Ah sudahlah Jimin pulang saja.

Namun baru saja Jimin melangkahkan kaki, terdengar pintu terbuka dan.. "Jimin!" Yoongi menghampirinya. "Maafin papa aku ya, dia emang _overprotective_. Aku kan anak tunggal."

"Iya gapapa kok Yoon aku ngerti, yaudah aku pulang dulu ya takut papa kamu marah lagi." ucap Jimin lembut.

"Sebentar Jim!" lalu Yoongi mengeluarkan plester dari sakunya. Kemudian menempelkanya pada sudut kiri bibir Jimin yang terluka akibat pukulan papanya. Bisa Jimin rasakan deru napas Yoongi di wajahnya saat ia menempelkan plester. Jantung Jimin mau meledak rasanya. Napasnya tercekat.

"Sudah Jim, sekarang pulang sana! Hush hush~" Yoongi mengusirnya dengan nada lucu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Saat Jimin hendak keluar dari gerbang rumah, Yoongi berteriak "JIMIN! HATI-HATI!" dan Jiminpun pulang dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **Keempat**. Saatnya menyatakan perasaan kepada Yoongi.

Keesokan paginya Jimin datang ke sekolah dengan ceria. Dia memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Pagi Yoonginya Jimin, tambah manis aja nih."

"Pagi Jim, bibir kamu gimana? Masih sakit?" tanya Yoongi dapat Jimin dengar nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Masih sakit nih, sembuhnya kalau udah dicium Yoongi."

Namun alih-alih sebuah ciuman, malah jitakan sayang dari Yoongi yang Jimin dapatkan.

"Yoon, susu yang aku taruh di loker udah kamu minum?"

"Udah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Bagus, minum susu tiap hari ya Yoon," Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoongi dan berbisik… "Biar kuat pas aku tindih…" lalu Jimin berlari keluar kelas. Sementara Yoongi, ia mengeluarkan pistol dari ranselnya

"PARK JIMIN! KEMARI KAU SIALAN AKAN KUTEMBAK MULUT KOTORMU ITU!" Yoongi berteriak emosi walaupun sebenarnya ia merona saat Jimin berkata akan menindihnya. Ck, _tsundere._

 _Skip_

Saat ini sedang istirahat, Jimin dan Yoongi sedang makan di sudah tidak marah lagi kepada Jimin akibat kejadian pagi tadi. Karena memang sebenarnya dia tidak marah, hanya gengsi jika ketahuan dia merona untuk Park Jimin

"Yoon, nanti pulang bareng ya. Aku anter."

"Em.. gimana ya. Boleh deh, tapi awas kalo macem-macem, ingat aku punya pistol di tasku!"

 _Skip._

Bel pulang sudah berdering. Ini saatnya Jimin beraksi.

"Ayo Yoon pulang!" Jimin menggandeng Yoongi keluar dari kelas. Jimin kira Yoongi akan mengumpat atau menodongkan pistol saat Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, tapi ternyata Yoongi mau-mau saja digandeng.

Mereka pulang jalan kaki karena rumah Yoongi tak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Saat mereka sampai di gang sepi dan Jiminpun melancarkan aksinya.

"Yoon,aku mau ngomong serius sama kamu." Jimin mengucapkan itu sambil menatap lurus ke mata Yoongi.

"Aku tuh udah lama suka sama kamu, dari kelas sepuluh bahkan tapi aku terlalu pengecut buat nembak kamu. Tapi aku berusaha deketin kamu. Dan semakin aku deket sama kamu aku makin yakin. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadilah kekasihku, Yoongi?" Yoongi merona dan jantungnya terasa ingin meledak. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Jimin, semua perhatian yang Jimin berikan membuat dadanya berdesir hangat. Rayuanya Jimin juga membuat pipinya memerah dan terasa panas .

"Iya Jimin aku mau, tapi kamu juga harus minta restu pada papaku jika kamu serius padaku."

"Itu pasti,Yoongi…"

Jimin memojokkan Yoongi ke dinding sehingga punggunya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Tangan Jimin mengurung pergerakan Yoongi. Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membelai pipi Yoongi dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Ma- mau apa? Aku bersedia ja-jadi kekasihmu bukan berarti kau bisa macam-macam Jimin!" Yoongi selalu gugup saat dalam posisi seperti ini. Namun Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ji-Jimin a aku punya pistol di tasku!"

"Aku tidak takut dengan pistol mainan." jawab Jimin santai. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tau? Tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

"Lagipula, menembakku dengan pistol tak akan membuatku mati sayang, senyum indah dari bibirmu lah yang membuatku hampir mati tiap harinya." Dan Jiminpun mencium bibir Yoongi dalam. Menyesapnya dengan lembut, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir itu. Tangan Yoongi entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar di leher Jimin, tanpa sadar Yoongi membuka mulutnya membiarkan Jimin mengeksplorasi gua hangat Yoongi dengan lidah lincahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Yoongi dan menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka berciuman lama sekali hingga tidak menyadari jika ada seorang polisi yang melintas.

"Sudah berani cium-ciuman ternyata. Awas saja kalau main ke rumah. Akan kulubangi kepalanya!" Ya benar itu ayah Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

 **Kelima.** Meminta restu kepada orang tua Yoongi.

Seminggu setelah mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih Jimin kembali mengunjungi rumah Yoongi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Dan yang membuka adalah ayah Yoongi. "Silahkan duduk, Yoongi lagi nemenin mamanya ke mall."

"Iya Om, terimakasih."

"Jadi, kamu udah nembak Yoongi?"

"Iya Om, Yoongi udah cerita ya?"

"Belum tuh." Lalu darimana ayah Yoongi tau?

"Seminggu lalu, saya melihat dua orang anak sma berciuman panas di sebuah gang sepi." Mampus gue, batin Jimin sambil menelan kasar ludahnya.

Ayah Yoongi menodongkan pistol ke kepala Jimin.

"Baru jadian aja udah main cium, gimana entar? Mau bikin Yoongi hamil di luar nikah? Ha?"

"A-ampun om , namanya juga anak muda. Lagian Yoongi pasrah aja kok pas dicium."

Ayah Yoongi meletakkan pistolnya di meja.

"Kalau kamu beneran serius sama Yoongi, harus kuat jaga nafsu. Sekolah dulu yang bener, jadi orang sukses baru nikahin Yoongi. Setelah itu kamu bebas mau apa-apain dia."

"Iya om, saya janji bakal jadi orang sukses lalu melamar Yoongi." Ayah Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi untuk sekarang ciuman tetep boleh kan om?" Tolong berikan kesabaran pada ayah Yoongi.

Setengah jam kemudian Yoongi dan mamanya pulang dari mall. Yoongi terkejut melihat Jimin dan ayahnya di ruang tamu.

"Jimin? Kamu dateng kok ngga ngabarin? Papa, papa ngomong apa aja ke Jimin? Jangan nakutin dia. Jimin itu pacar aku pa!"

"Iya, papa tau. Papa sama Jimin lagi bahas pernikahan kalian kok." Ayah Yoongi ternyata gemar menggoda anaknya.

"Papa restuin kalian pacaran, tapi pacaran sewajarnya aja. _Kissing and Hugging are okay, but sex is no no_. Lakuin itu setelah kalian menikah. Papa kan malu kalo ada berita 'Anak kepala kepolisian Seoul hamil di luar nikah.'"

"Ih papa Yoongi kan cowok mana bisa hamil?"

"Bisa aja Yoon, _nothing impossible_ "

"Mana bisa papa, sok tau ih."

"Bisa Yoongi!"

"Engga bisa!" ucap Yoongi ngotot.

"Bisa!" Ayahnya ngga kalah ngotot.

"Ekhem- sekarang aku mau ngomong serius." ucapan Jimin menghentikan perdebatan Yoongi dan ayahnya.

"Om, tante, Jimin emang ngga sempurna tapi Jimin janji bakal bahagiain Yoongi dan menjaga Yoongi dengan sepenuh hati. Jimin janji bakal sukses lalu melamar Yoongi. Tapi untuk saat ini ijinkan Jimin jadi kekasih Yoongi ya Om? Tante?"

Ayah dan ibu Yoongi tersenyum simpul "Iya kami merestui hubungan kalian." Kata ayah Yoongi

"Yoongi nggak salah milih kamu," tambah ibu Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , engga pengen meluk aku?" goda Jimin. Dan Yoongipun menubrukkan dirinya ke pelukan Jimin menggesekan kepalanya di dada Jimin sambil bergumam terima kasih banyak karena sudah mencintainya dan membuktikan keseriusannya di depan orang tua Yoongi.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Dan begitulah akhir kisah Park Jimin dalam menaklukan hati anak kepala kepolisian. Walaupun ditodong pistol setiap hari namun dia tidak menyerah. Dan usahanya pun berbuah manis, Yoongi sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan restu dari orang tuapun sudah ia dapat. Lagipula sebuah tembakan pistol tidak akan membunuh Jimin. Senyum manis Yoongilah yang bisa membuatnya hampir mati.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **Author**_ _ **'s notes :**_

 _ **a/n : hehe ini fanfic pertama yang aku tulis jadi maklum kalo banyak kekurangan dan juga**_ _ **typo**_ _ **, males ngedit soalnya:") Tapi semoga kalian suka.**_

 _ **Mari kita ramaikan fanfic MinYoon! Terimakasih untuk MinGa Dudes udah bikin project ini!**_

 _ **SKYLINE**_

.

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mem** _ **beta typo**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
